Typically, conventional toroidal tanks are constructed of a single cell that contains in the one cell all of the fluids held by the toroidal tank. For example, the conventional toroidal tank 4, illustrated in FIG. 1, has a single toroid cell 5 that encloses a hollow interior 6. All of the fluid is contained within the single cell 5.
In many instances, however, single cell toroidal tanks fail to provide all of the design and structural features that are desired in a toroidal tank. Conventional single cell toroidal tanks do not provide sufficient external clearance, volume, significant slosh control, proper weight, strength, and structural stability, significant stiffness, easy drain and fill characteristics, and necessary support characteristics.